


Lacking

by Batfink



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A Bit Not Good, Angst and Feels, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Has Issues, Clint has no Wife, Established Relationship, Feels, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Self-Esteem Issues, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: He'd spent a lifetime with people questioning his worth, or worse, out-right dismissing it and he was Hawkeye after all.  He saw, the ways they looked at him.  Like he was lacking.  Lacking in useful skills, lacking in intelligence, lacking in a reason for being.





	Lacking

As Clint trembled through the aftershocks, Bucky sat back and gave a little mental cheer.

Every time he succeeded in making Clint come, he felt like he had won a war and truth be told, he had. He had won the war against Clint's sorely laking self-confidence and self-respect.

He was a product of his environment and it was not a kind one. Whispers about a non-super-powered avenger. An idiot with a bow and arrow in a world of super-heroes and flying metal men. Of course, the damage had started young with Clint.

He'd spent a lifetime with people questioning his worth, or worse, out-right dismissing it and he was Hawkeye after all. He saw, the ways they looked at him. Like he was lacking. Lacking in useful skills, lacking in intelligence, lacking in a reason for being.

Clint joined the Avengers because Phil asked him to. He didn't know why and he certainly didn't expect it to last. He answered every call out and gave it his all, but he lived his life as if he expected that call to never come again. Lived it as the maintenance man of a building very few knew he owned.

On the bad days, Bucky wondered why Clint had agreed to go out with him. Was it simply because Bucky had asked and Clint didn't know how to say no. Or because he figured he should take what he could get, even if that was a damaged, former brainwashed, not quite Steve level super-soldier.

Yeah, Bucky had his own issues with self-worth. Maybe that was why Clint agreed to go out with him. Maybe he saw in him a kindred spirit. A fellow wanna be hero that had been labelled damaged goods and tossed aside by the wider world.

Clint reached out to Bucky and Bucky smiled, leaned over and slid his arms around him, pressing their sweat damp chests together. He held Clint tightly because while they were both brave and fearless when it came to facing danger... everything else in this world left them feeling inferior. 

He rolled to the side and pulled Clint close, tucking Clint's back tight against his chest. On the good days, like today when Clint was relaxed and soft against him, he knew that Clint loved him and in a way, he felt selfishly lucky that the rest of the world dismissed Clint as lacking, because as much as he would love for the world to see Clint the way he did, he knew, if that day ever came, Clint would leave him for someone better.


End file.
